The Cure
The Cure was a informidable potion that can cure the internal ramification of immortality. It was supposedly created by the original witch Lorena; speculating that she would eventually liberate the substance in the vindicated junction of the original congregation of immortals, The Old Ones. Within the conclusional season of the series, it is revealed from a reliable source that a cure has been gratificated within the horrendous burial of the specific male that Lorena and Trinity onced loved numerous of millenniums ago. Within primordial matriculations and acknowledging that the irrational male loved Trinity, Lorena insisted that the cure would be retributed in his accumulated prelimination in order to replicate eccentric consolidations. Despite being a cure though, Eric speculates it could mean all their deaths. This correlates within the novels as their bodies would not be able to compensate for the time that they were considered the original vampires. As revealed by Grant, there is only one dose of the cure because it was only meant for the first-born original vampire whom is the origin of corporeal immortality. If Eric consumes the terminal potion which is the seclusional retribution of immortality, the entire species of vampirism will become mortal including his siblings. It was originally believed by The Old Ones to be able to cure the entire vampire species; however, it was later revealed that there is only one dose as it can only cure one vampire of their immortality. Effect *If an immortal takes the cure, they would be free of immortality and no longer be dependant on blood for survival. They will no longer be vampires. **If a person affected with a sire bond takes the cure, he/she will be free of it as they will no longer be vampires. **If a hybrid is cured of their vampirism, they will become a werewolf again and start turning under full moons, this includes André. **If a vampire who was a witch/warlock takes the cure, he/she will become a witch/warlock again. **Once a vampire takes the cure, the cure will remain in their system and they will become the cure. *There are three possible outcomes to the sire line of an Old One who takes the cure: **'Sire Line Remains Alive:' The specific Old One will turn human, but due to a break in the blood connection, his or her sire line remains intact. Vampiric descendants of an Old One would continue to be vampires. This would also mean the connection between an Old One and his or her sire line is a passive one. **'Sire Line Becomes Cured:' Curing an Old One cures every one in the sire line. This would turn every vampire of the Old One's sire line into humans and killing the Old One then would not affect his former sire line. **'Sire Line Dies:' Curing an Old One kills every vampire in the sire line. Vampires are known to share in the magic of an Old One, which is why killing The Old Ones eradicates the sire line. Being cured of immortality means the magic keeping the sire line alive is destroyed thus might end up killing all vampires in the sire line. **'Taking the Cure: '''Once you take the cure you cannot be turned back into a vampire or immortal. Ingesting vampire blood will not work and will cause a violent reaction. *If the cure has been taken from its current host, then that being will start to rapidly age to the physical point they would have been at if their aging had not stopped. *To some extent, the Cure also has resurrection abilities as it can turn a vampire (an undead being) back to a human/witch (living beings). *If a vampire who was bitten by a werewolf takes the cure, he/she will be cured of their immortality so they will not be eradicated and will no longer have the effect of the venom. Trivia *Someone will take the cure in the resolutional season of the series. **Blake digested the cure during the eleventh episode of Season 11; curing him of his immortality. '''The Television Series:' *'''The TV series is different to books with this concept. It was mentioned within the fourth season that Lorena is able reverse the horrendous and astonishing spell of The Old Ones, which would return them to be humans and it is not suggested that they would turn to dust or die as a result. There is only enough of the cure to cure only one person. '''The Novels: *When vampires go back to being human in the books, they begin aging normally, as if they had never been a vampire. *In the books, the cure is a rose. While in the TV series, it's a liquid in a small vial. Notes *The Cure was planned from the very beginning of the series but was desired to be implemented within the series in its final season. Category:Objects Category:Supernatural Category:Weaknesses Category:Witchcraft Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Species Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Tribrids Category:Werewolves